The use of touch sensitive interfaces, including those incorporated as part of a touch sensitive display have gained in popularity for their ease of use associated with a more intuitive interaction in accessing and controlling the functionality of an electronic device including interacting with displayed elements and/or information. Furthermore, touch sensitive displays have greatly expanded the types of user interactions which can be regarded as a valid form of input. Many interfaces have made use of these expanded opportunities to extend the types of interactions that can be defined for interacting with the device and more particularly the various applications running on the device. These interactions have been expanded to include what has sometimes been referred to as gestures. In some cases, a gesture can be as concise as a brush across the touch sensitive surface. In other instances, a gesture can trace complicated patterns and include multiple points of interaction with the surface. In at least some instances, the location at which the gesture begins can be used to select a particular one of the elements being displayed with which the user wishes to interact, and the subsequent traced movement along the surface of the display defines the nature of the interaction with the displayed element selected by the user. Still further, many interfaces have been designed to allow corresponding functionality to be performed in simple and succinct ways with a trend toward involving a minimal number of steps and/or interactions which, in essence, involves a streamlining of the interactions necessary for producing a desired effect.
Correspondingly, by increasing the types of interactions that will be viewed as a valid form of input and minimizing the number of steps to produce and/or trigger a corresponding function, there is an increased chance that an unintended interaction will coincide with an interaction from the expanded list of permissible types of gestures or interactions with the possibility that it will trigger an unintended consequence. In essence, any stray movement of a body part of the user relative to the touch sensitive surface of the display has the potential to select an item being displayed with which the user can interact, and correspondingly the nature of the movement has the potential that it will be recognized as a gesture associated with a valid function that will be acted upon, and/or may trigger an action relative to the selected item. In some cases, the stray movement which is not intended to be a purposeful interaction may be repeated in a regular fashion, which can compound or magnify the resulting interaction. For example, a user's hip or leg might brush against the display surface of the device with each step as a user walks while carrying the device. Correspondingly, each stray movement, or the repeated movements when considered together, has the potential to be treated as a valid interaction despite its unintended origins.
As such, with expanded types of interactions and a set of streamlined interactions for producing an effect, it has become increasingly likely that a user can unknowingly activate functionality on the device, such as initiate a telephone call or manipulate a stored element, such as a file, including accidentally moving, copying or erasing the same through a stray interaction. In response to this, user interface developers have implemented lock screens, which temporarily disable at least a portion of the user interface, and generally require an unlock interaction before other types of interactions will be recognized. In some cases, the lock screen will be engaged after a fixed period of inactivity during which the user has not interacted with the device. In other instances, a lock screen state can be purposely initiated by the user.
However for the same reasons that users desire more streamlined user interactions for producing desired and intended functionality, any interaction associated with the unlocking of a locked user interface should similarly avoid being overly burdensome or complex, in order to avoid the user finding the use of the feature frustrating, and correspondingly disabling the feature. Hence the challenge is to develop and provide a straight forward and intuitive interaction for unlocking a locked device which is not overly burdensome, but which also can not readily be accidently initiated.
Correspondingly, the present inventor has recognized that it would be beneficial to develop an apparatus and/or approach for transitioning between a user interface locked state and a user interface unlocked state, which is intuitive and not unduly burdensome to the user, while simultaneously reducing the risk that a stray or unintended interaction could accidently transition the device to an unlocked state without the transition to the unlocked state being the express intent of the user of the device.